thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
This One's Overdue (The Landscape)
This is a summation of episode 9 of season 2 of The Landscape. Our adventurers arrive at Aerie, a floating archipelago city nestled within the gap of a massive canyon. While walking the rope bridge to the first island, a tiefling ahead of them drops a book into the canyon - seemingly on purpose... They find the town to be in mourning after a recent tragedy - a short time ago one of the city's islands mysteriously lost it's ability to float, and plummeted down into the canyon, killing many innocents. The adventurers find that this island housed the city's library, and they need to get down to it to conduct their research on the Seven Deadly Winds. In an attempt to find a way down, the group speaks to a Pixie courier company that uses bonded griffons as both mount and pack animal. The group unsuccessfully attempts to purchase some of the beasts. After discovering that the pixie's think that one of the winds were responsible for the island disaster, Johann explains the group's motives, and the fey creatures agree to assist them. The leader of the couriers tells Johann he will fly them down after dark, so as not to arouse the objection of the townsfolk who are still observing strict mourning traditions. While waiting for the sun to set, Tophat visits a tailor and, while paying the deposit on a new suit, finds two small glass bottles in his bag, filled with an unidentifiable liquid. He asks the rest of his companions about them, and to his surprise, everyone else finds similar alchemical mixtures slipped into their bags and backpacks! JimJam swallows the contents of one bottle, and feels fine! In fact, maybe even better than he did before! Night comes, and the party descends to the destroyed library. JimJam, Tophat and Bilko enter the library, while Darvin, Johann and Reginald fly out to investigate a the book dropped by the mysterious tiefling. Inside the library, the tiefling and his partner are located, attempting to make off with a brain in a jar. The trio manage to stop and knock the tiefling's unconcious. Meanwhile Darvin spots the dropped book, and it is revealed to be about Laspeera Inthré, Elminster's daughter, who nearly perished adventuring in the Underdark, captured by mindflayers, she cast a spell that teleported her brain to a distant location. The group rejoins, and discover that the brain in the jar belongs to Laspeera. Reginald is able to communicate with her via Bullworth's Badge, and discovers that the Silver Oaks are actually a series of teleportation sites attuned to each other. Finally, the group interrogates the Tieflings, who apparently are brainwashed, and once are broken of the spell, only remember the colour violet, and the name Mother. They reveal they are part of a secret organization called Thornwind, a splinter of the Rose Mist Court, and have been working to solve the Winds problem. They give the group the means to communicate with the Thornwind agents in Reolassu. The group decides that Kel is obviously doing well and being awesome back in Border, so the world is fine.